


When Weapons Meet

by whiteraven1606



Series: Loosely Connected [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: Crossover, Exhaustion, Gen, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolverine runs into the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Weapons Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This fills this prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/13316.html?thread=30473476#t30473476

****

Steve still wasn't sure how Tony had convinced everyone to commit to three weeks of training in the middle of nowhere. Or how Tony had convinced Canada it was a good idea to host them. Steve tucked his shield further onto his back and kept moving forward. Everyone was following him, making so much noise that Steve had to forcefully remind himself that they weren't at war. That noise wasn't a factor in what amounted to a glorified camping trip.

There was a snap of a limb off to his right and Steve whirled, rolling to dodge a fast moving shape. He came up and threw his shield in one swift move, only to have it knocked aside by someone with claws coming from the backs of their hands.

Steve blinked and was on his back in an instant staring up at a snarling James. "James!" Steve smiled and patted James on the side. "You haven't hardly aged. Where's your brother? Are you out here alone?"

James blinked, looked confused, and then backed off of Steve like he was burning. "What the fuck?"

Steve sat up and waved the rest of his team down. Tony's light armor made a powering down noise as he lowered his arm. "We're okay. It's just James."

James wrinkled his nose. "Who the hell are you talking about?"

Steve dusted himself off and picked up his shield. "You don't..." He stopped and gestured to James' claws, still out, and much different than the last time Steve had seen him. "Last time I saw you those were bone."

James was on him in a heartbeat, pinning him to a tree, the outer claws on either side of his throat, and the middle one barely grazing his adam's apple. "Explain yourself."

Steve kept his hands open, tried to stay relaxed, because he did not want this to turn into a brawl between a confused, angry, James and his overprotective teammates that were right now having that silent what-should-we-do-and-how-fast-does-it-need-to-happen conversation amongst themselves. "I knew you in the second World War."

James blinked, narrowed his eyes, and leaned in close. "How can that be?"

Steve made sure to exhale into James' face. He remembered the discussions about scent and James being able to track just scent across distance and how he never forgot a person's scent once he had it. "We took out a Hydra base together. They had captured your brother and you were a little unhappy with that."

James cocked his head. "I don't have a brother."

Steve frowned. "James, do you have amnesia?"

James' nostrils flared and he blinked again, his eyebrows bunching together as he scowled. "Who _are_ you?"

"I'm Steve Rogers. Captain America, sometimes."

James pulled his claws away from Steve's throat and turned to snarl at Thor, who had been edging closer. "Back off, bub."

Thor bared his teeth. "I am not your friend. Do not threaten my sheild brother."

James snorted and turned back towards Steve. "I don't know who you think I am, but I ain't old enough for WWII, buddy."

Steve resisted the urge to touch his throat. "You age more slowly than normal. You heal slightly faster than I do. You have three claws in the back of each hand that you can extend at will, but it always hurts because they have to rebreak your skin every time you let them out."

James blinked again and glanced down at his hand. "My name is Logan."

Steve shrugged. "I don't know when you changed it. You said you were James Howlett when I met you." He turned towards Bruce. "What could give him amnesia?"

Bruce's eyebrows went up. "There isn't a lot of stuff. I, uh, didn't lose any time when I...uhm." Bruce shrugged. "You're missing, what, four days, or so, of memory from being taken out of the ice?"

Steve shrugged and watched James rub his forehead. "What would happen if you could get two bullets close together?"

Bruce blinked. "Well, depending on the speed of the healing..." He startled as Tony pushed past him, devoid of his armor again.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Logan."

Tony looked unhappy. "Shit."

They all turned towards him. Steve moved more between James and Tony, just in case. "What?"

Tony pulled his phone out. "Bruce, did stupidhead Ross ever say what number you were?"

"Number?"

"Yeah." Tony poked at the phone and glanced up at them. "Steve's Weapon One. And there's a Logan in there. Just a second...Got it." He frowned at the screen. "Weapon Ten or sometimes they'd say Weapon X."

James glanced back and forth between each of them.

Bruce leaned in and adjusted his glasses. "Which number am I?"

Tony snapped the phone closed. "Wolverine."

James jerked and turned to stare at Tony. "Why did you call me that?"

"Codename." Tony tossed him the phone. "Here, look for yourself. Captured in Vietnam when you stood up with your brother, who had an incident. Condemned to death. Didn't die. Blah, blah. Turned over to the super secret soldier program that made you..." Tony waggled his fingers at James. "Metal coated."

Steve looked to James and then back to Tony. "Metal coated?" He thought about the claws. "You mean they coated his bones..." Steve dropped to sit down on the forest floor. "Tony, they had to inject him with the metal to do that, didn't they?"

James knelt down in front of him. "Hey. Breathe, kid."

Steve smiled even though he couldn't slow down his breathing. "You always...called...me kid."

James frowned and leaned back a little. He wasn't fast enough to get away as Steve grabbed him into a tight hug.

"Fuck. Get off me."

Steve held James close for another couple of seconds before backing off. "Do you have any plans?"

****

Logan still wasn't sure why he'd agreed to stick with the crazy asshats that managed to save the world by tearing up New York. He snorted when they'd told him the messy brown haired one had been the big green Hulk. Then, the guy's scent flashed for a moment to something _different_ and Logan hadn't laughed.

The earnest kid, Steve, kept smiling at him, but it didn't make Logan upset or antsy. It was like walking into the Professor's room when he was in a really good mood. The warmth of it felt a little foreign to Logan.

He watched the group as they talked, feeling their way into being a better team from the sound of it. Logan watched Stark stomp off after another shouting match with Steve. Well, mostly a better team might be a better assessment.

Logan settled next to Steve on a log while the others ate. "You ain't hungry?" Logan always felt hungry. He could get his ribs showing in a week if he didn't eat pretty constantly.

Steve shrugged. "I'm still learning the limits of my body. I'm hungry. I'm just not eating."

Logan smelled guilt on the one with the messy hair, Bruce, as he moved across the clearing with his plate. "You like worrying people?"

Steve frowned. "No."

Logan nodded. "Alright." He watched Stark and the guy with the bow, Barton, flank Bruce and sort of bolster him. It looked comfortable. Logan could feel Steve beside him. "You knew me?"

Steve grinned. "I did. You were something else."

Logan looked at him and grinned. "I'm still something else."

"True." Steve leaned into Logan's side and it took all of Logan's fine muscule control to hold still. "You were a good soldier and a good man."

With a blink, Logan extended his claws in the hand closer to Steve. Only, Steve didn't flinch, or back off like most people Logan knew. He touched the back of the nearest claw instead.

"I'm sorry you were hurt to make you closer to some prefect soldier they never had to begin with."

Logan leaned his head to rest against the side of Steve's head. "I don't remember that part."

"I'm glad."

Logan could feel the tension release in Steve as the man slipped into sleep. He sat there, propping Steve up for a long time.

****

The next day, Steve was trying to work out a way to ask Tony if James could stay in the Tower since he didn't seem to have a home when Tony stomped up the line of march to fall in beside Steve.

"Hey, Capsicle. I have a, uh, thing...well, offer, I suppose." He grimaced and rubbed his hand through his hair. "I think, maybe, on a trail basis, for a limited time only..." Tony grinned at him and then the grin fell away. "Nothing? Nevermind. Look, I wondered if you wanted to ask Amensia Boy if he'd like to stay in the Tower. Bruce said it won't set him off. And the rest of the team doesn't mind."

Steve blinked. "You...you asked them?"

Tony gave him that narrowed eyed focused look. "You think I shouldn't have asked them?"

"No, no. I mean..." Steve rubbed at the side of his head and noted the start of one of his Tony-induced headaches. "It's okay for me to ask him to stay?"

"Yep." Tony touched Steve's arm. "Capsicle, I think we hit your limit like two hours ago."

Steve tried to put another foot in front of himself and blinked when the ground was suddenly under his nose. "What?"

****

Natasha dropped to sit on a log as Steve snored. "Finally."

Clint sat next to her and pulled of his boot to rub at his arch. "He's the most stubborn..."

Logan crouched down next to Steve. "You were all waiting for this?"

Thor hefted Steve up and they turned back the direction they'd come from, Clint shoving his foot back into his boot.

Tony patted Logan on the shoulder. "Pretty much. Cap has been field testing his body. Which, I mean, understandable, he didn't really get to put it out to shine before in the 40's. He got thrown into a car in the last alien invasion and Doombots...well, what can you say about them, but that they can be pretty borning?"

Logan trailed along with them. "He _was_ in WWII?"

Tony nodded. "Yep. Captain America frozen in the Artic ice. Disloged by a freak glacier slide about a year before the Invasion of New York and found around a month later."

Bruce frowned. "Wait, did you say he was disloged by a freak glacier slide?"

"Yeah. It was weird. No big tempeture changes and all of the sudden half a cliff face falls into the water."

"Oh." Bruce rubbed his neck. "That was probably me...Well, the other guy."

Tony pulled Logan along by his arm as he went over to Bruce. "What?"

"That was...You remember how I said I got low?" Bruce shrugged. "I did that in the Artic so there was less of a chance of casualties."

Tony blinked. "Oh. Wow." He grinned and clapped Bruce on the back. "This totally deserves chocolate ice cream. I'll even order some vanilla for Steve."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Rocky road for me."

With a laugh, Tony wrapped one arm around Bruce and kept the other hanging onto Logan. "I can swing that too. Come on. Once, Captain Idiot wakes up he'll eat all the ice cream that's left."

****


End file.
